Love and Hate
by slifer1012
Summary: Naru Uzumaki is dating the infamous Sasuke Uchiha, everyone wants Sasuke and Naru was the lucky girl she picked, but naru learns why dating Sasuke Uchiha has it's downsides. Fem Naru X Fem Sasu Weak Naru X Abusive Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome to my newest story everybody! Before I go ahead and begin let me clarify this is Fem Naru X Fem Sasu. Meaning it is a Yuri and both Sasuke and Naru are girls. Why? Because I'm weird that's why.

Chapter 1- Just shut up and look cute.

Naru was walking down the street following her girlfriend Sasuke.

Naru was dressed in a short orange skirt and a black tee. She had her blonde hair let down almost to her waist. She was wearing a pair of multi color converses.

Sasuke was dressed in a pair of tight black jeans and a dark blue halter top. Her dark hair was shorter than Naru's going only a little down her back. She had a pair of black and white high-tops.

Naru was blabbering about the place where they were going to eat nonstop.

Suddenly Sasuke stopped and spun around Naru felt the sting of her girlfriend's hand across her face.

Naru looked at Sasuke sadly.

Sasuke was admiring the black paint on her nails."Naru-Chan?" She asked not bothering to look at her.

"Y-Yes Sasuke-Chan?" She asked fearfully.

"What did I tell you about talking so much?" She asked still looking at her nails.

"Try to be as quiet as possible." Naru said not really remembering.

Sasuke leaned down a little to the shorter girl. "Close, I said Just shut up and look cute." She said kissing Naru.

Naru nodded still in fear.

Sasuke smiled happily at Naru and turned around to keep walking.

Naru followed and soon began to smile thinking about the slap. Yes it seemed mean and it hurt a little but that wasn't it. When Sasuke slapped Naru it meant Sasuke noticed her, heard her, felt something from her.

Naru blushed at this thought thinking more about her girlfriend. Sasuke was smart, tough, cool, and good at everything she tried.

Naru on the other hand was stupid, barely passing her classes, weak, nobody, and clumsy.

Everyone in town loved Sasuke and everyone their in the school loved her. But out of everyone she for some reason picked Naru.

So Sasuke was a little abusive of Naru sometimes, so what. Naru admitted she liked it a little. Sasuke taught her things, when she was talking too much or when she was being stupid. Sasuke was making her into the girl she wanted and that's what Naru wanted to be. She wanted to be Sasuke's forever.

But there were downsides to being with Sasuke. She was demanding and when Naru didn't do what she wanted she got pissed. She slapped, hit, and kicked Naru. Sasuke had a habit of making out with other girls, never anything more than that Naru thanked but still that was unfaithful, Not that she would ever complain to Sasuke about it.

"Naru." Sasuke said firmly snapping the girl out of her thought. "Were here." She said pulling Naru into the restaurant.

They sat down and Sasuke ordered for them Sasuke ordered a great meal for her and a salad and something small for Naru.

Sasuke would pay, Sasuke always did she didn't let Naru have a job.

Naru was applying for a job once and Sasuke told the employer that she would be bad at the job and Sasuke Uchiha's word was as good as law.

Naru never got why she did this.

In truth it was a control thing. Sasuke liked Naru to be helpless without her.

They ate Naru trying her best to be quiet.

The two were so different. Naru always smiled. Sasuke always either scowled or smirked. Sasuke liked the quiet, Naru loved to talk. Sasuke drank and smoked. Naru tried her best to abstain. Sasuke was the devil and Naru was the angel she corrupted.

When Sasuke finished she dropped some money on the table, stood, and walked out. Naru followed quickly leaving her unfinished meal to pursue her girlfriend.

"Sasuke-Chan where are we going now?" Naru asked following closely to Sasuke.

Sasuke gave Naru a sadistic smirk. "My house of course Naru-Chan." She spoke coolly.

Naru offered a halfhearted smile. The two did live together a bit odd for high school students right? Well when you're dating the daughter of the CEO of the largest company in Japan, no not really.

When they arrived Sasuke flung the door open and pulled Naru in. Dragging her through the large house kissing her and running her hands through her hair. They reached Sasuke's room and she threw the door open tossing Naru onto the large bed.

"Strip." Sasuke ordered and she opened a walk in closet and started searching for something inside.

Naru smiled in anticipation and threw her t-shirt off and her shoes and skirt followed in suit.

Sasuke returned to the room to see a blushing Naru.

Naru wasn't blushing due to her nudeness she was looking at Sasuke's attire.

Sasuke's raven hair was tussled, she wore a black lace bra and in lieu of panties she had a large strap-on.

Naru looked at the prosthetic dick. "Um Sasuke where did you get that and what are you going to do with that?" She asked nervously.

"Shut up." Sasuke said as she climbed on top of Naru and pinned her to the bed by her wrists.

"Sasuke maybe we shouldn't I don't really feel good about this, I've never felt a dick before." Naru complained.

"I said shut up Naru!" Sasuke said angrily as she slammed the dildo into Naru fiercely.

A tear formed in Naru's eye from this pain. Did she do something wrong? Why was Sasuke being so mean or was she just playing around?

"You love it slut." Sasuke whispered in Naru's ear, Naru opened her mouth to protests but Sasuke met her lips.

Naru moaned into the kiss and found her wrapping her arms around Sasuke.

Sasuke drew back and started pumping Naru harder.

Naru finally managed to speak. "Sasuke stop." She whimpered.

Sasuke didn't. "No you know you don't want me to." She said smiling sadistically.

Naru pouted, Sasuke was right but Naru didn't want to admit it. Naru didn't like the strap on it hurt but it still felt a little good.

And suddenly Naru rose and came gripping the sheets, but it didn't feel as good as usual because Sasuke kept going.

Naru bucked wildly and Sasuke just kept slamming into her.

Naru struggled to stop Sasuke but she just twisted Naru's wrists stopping the wriggling girl.

Naru was there for what felt like forever, she couldn't even count how many times she came.

Suddenly Sasuke just stood up and took the strap on off.

Naru looked at Sasuke thankfully. "Sasuke-Chan?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes Naru-Chan?" She asked smiling happily.

"What was that?" Naru asked confused.

"I don't know I've been kinda pissed so I decided to take it out on you." Sasuke said pulling a pair of jeans on and a shirt.

"What?" Naru asked dumbfounded.

"Yep." She said as she opened the door.

"Where are you going?" Naru asked.

"Out." Sasuke said and she left just like that.

Naru laid there. ~That's it she was pissed so she took it out on me? Am I a game to her?~ She wondered in silence as she began to weep.

A/N: I don't really know what I'm gonna do with this story I just kinda wrote it on a impulse.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hi der friends and associates. First things first this story won week 2 of the poll so it gets updated. Demon's pet would have won but I had to put it on hiatus temporarily.

And a reminder about the poll when a story wins it is removed for 2 weeks so other stories get updated.

Chapter 2: stupid girl.

Without knowing Naru had fallen into sleep. She was awoken by the sun peeking through the blinds. She noticed Sasuke had come home sometime in the night and had an arm wrapped around Naru possessively. Naru yawned and rolled over to see Sasuke looking at her happily.

Naru gave her girlfriend a uneven look. "What time did you come home last night?" She asked suspiciously.

Sasuke didn't respond she instead rolled out of bed and stood up revealing her nude form. "Get up baby we got shit to do today." She said and Naru was mesmerized by Sasuke's above average breasts.

Naru nodded and obediently rose out of bed as Sasuke pulled her into the bathroom.

The two showered together, not without Sasuke's wondering hands.

When they were finished, or more like when Sasuke was done playing with Naru, They stepped out and dried them selves off. Well actually Sasuke did most of the drying for both of them.

After that Sasuke told Naru to go make something for them to eat while she picked out their outfits for the day.

It used to be Naru would try to pick out her own outfits. Only for Sasuke to reject it and Naru to try again. Eventually it got so bad Sasuke demanded that Naru just let her pick her outfits.

She settled on an extremely tiny skirt and tube top for Naru and a pair of black skinny jeans and black-blue sleeveless jacket with a white undershirt for herself.

She dressed and went downstairs to see Naru dresses in an apron pouring a coffee in a cup. Naru smiled and handed Sasuke the cup.

Sasuke took a sip and sat down at the table while Naru set down a plate of eggs, sausage, and grits. Sasuke took a bite and nodded to Naru. "Good job Naru-chan. Go get dressed baby. I think you'll like what I set out." She said smacking Naru on the ass returning to her meal.

Naru blushed and scurried upstairs.

A few minutes later Naru came down. "Sasuke can you honestly expect to wear this outside? It's so tiny." She said tugging as the bottom of the skirt.

Sasuke smirked. "You look so cute in it." She said lifting the hem of the tiny skirt.

Naru blushed. "Sasuke where are we going anyway?" She asked pushing the skirt back down.

Sasuke finished off her coffee and meal and sighed. "We're going to Temari's for some drinks." She said almost evilly.

Naru frowned. She really didn't like Temari.

Sasuke stood and motioned for Naru to follow. Sasuke stepped outside and walked over to her black sports car and swung the door open.

Naru slid into the passenger's seat and Sasuke ripped out of the driveway.

They were stopped at a light and Sasuke lit up a cigarette. Naru grimaced as the nicotine stench filed the air.

"Sasuke-Chan if you have to smoke please roll down a window." Naru said plugging her nose.

Sasuke sighed and rolled down her window and flicked the ashes outside.

Naru smiled at her girlfriend and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Sasuke smirked. The light flashed green and Sasuke blasted forward once again.

Sasuke whipped through the city slashing around corners and turns.

Finally, much to Naru's chagrin, they arrived at Temari's apartment.

Sasuke was already at the door while Naru was just getting out of the car. "Hurry up Naru!" Sasuke barked and Naru quickly hurried after Sasuke.

Sasuke knocked and quickly the door opened.

Holding the door was a girl with her head held low. Naru recognized her as Temari's girlfriend Tenten.

"Welcome." she said meekly and ushered the two inside.

Naru looked at Tenten with a confused glance.

She was wearing what appeared to Naru to be a sort of Maid's outfit.

"Right this way." She said bowing and walking towards a different room.

Naru was staring as she retreated but Sasuke painfully twisted her wrist. "Don't stare dimwit." She said glaring angrily.

Naru winced. "Sorry Sasuke-chan." She said whimpering.

Sasuke released her and followed Tenten.

They entered a room with a small round table with three seats.

In one sat Temari with a wide grin as the three entered.

"Here are your guests Temari-Sama." Tenten said happily.

~why did she say Sama? ~ Naru wondered.

"Good girl Tenny." Temari said patting the girl on the head.

Tenten smiled and quickly moved into a different room.

Temari turned to her guests. "Sit sit." She said waving her arm at the other two seats.

Sasuke and Naru quickly sat down and Sasuke grinned at her friend.

"Um will Tenten be joining us as well?" Naru asked.

Temari just glared at Naru and turned back to Sasuke. "Anyway Sasuke dear how have you been?" She asked smirking widely.

Naru felt humiliated at the action and just tuned the two blabbering girls out, their conversation had no place for her input anyway.

She was snapped back to reality by Tenten reentering the room with a jug of Saki and two cups. Sasuke and Temari filled the cups and drank merrily.

~Wow didn't even offer me any, well thank goodness I hate drinking. ~ She thought.

Naru offered a smile at Tenten but she just looked at Naru oddly.

Naru returned to tuning everything out until Sasuke nudged her in the arm. "Huh?" Naru asked confusedly

Temari glared at Naru. "Did you hear what I asked you?" She asked not amused.

Naru blushed and shook her head feeling dumb.

"God Sasuke when you got a new uke I didn't think it would be this stupid girl." Temari said laughing happily.

Sasuke laughed as well much to Naru's chagrin.

Naru just sat there miserably pondering what Temari said. ~What's a uke? ~ She wondered.

When it was finally time to go Naru was right on Sasuke's heels. Eager to leave.

She quickly slipped into Sasuke's car and Sasuke took more time driving off this time.

Naru made a bold move and turned to her girlfriend. "Um Sasuke?" She said.

Sasuke grunted a response. "What's a uke?" Naru asked and she saw a smirk form on Sasuke's lips.

A/N: sorry about the late update peeps had computer trouble. Hope you liked it I sure like writing this one.

Be sure to review and vote for your favorite story to be updated on the poll.

REVIEWWWWWWWW! PLOX! Haha plox.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I return for the thousandth time to deliver you some assorted bullshit. I know I have a habit of returning and vanishing but you know shit happens to let's just hope I can stick around for longer this time.

Last time we left this story Sasuke was a bitch to Naru and Naru was to spineless to do anything about it. Let's see how much further this bullshit continues this chappy

:3 – Miya.

Chapter 3: Worthless

The drive back to the house was quiet much against Naru's hopes.

Naru's question was still lingering in the minds of both girls.

Sasuke merely lit up a cigarette and puffed it away.

Naru didn't protest this time.

When Sasuke whipped into the driveway Naru was the first out of the car this time.

She walked around o Sasuke's side and waited for Sasuke to step out.

Sasuke took her leisurely time.

Naru tried to stand firm. "Sasu-Chan what did she mean by Uke?"

Sasuke smirked once again. "Don't know in the slightest Naru-Chan." She said flicking Naru in the forehead.

Naru was about to demand an answer when Sasuke called out a soul crushing sentence to Naru.

"Oh and go change we're going to my parents house for dinner."

Any thought of having a pleasant evening was crushed by a few fleeting words of Sasuke.

Naru's mind was immediately swamped with thoughts, worries, and miserable memories.

Sasuke's parents didn't exactly like Naru. Well Sasuke's mom could care less but Sasuke's dad absolutely hated Naru.

Naru sprinted after her girlfriend. "But but but but Sasu-chan why didn't you tell me. I mean I don't have anything to wear what should I do, what should I wear? Sasuke tell me how I should look." Naru pleaded.

Sasuke smiled and Naru realized she just basically gave Sasuke free reign to insult Naru.

"Well first your hair is atrocious go curl it. Wear some heels and don't trip idiot. I think you've been gaining a little weight so don't eat to much we don't want you getting all pudgy. Also go take another shower and put on some perfume. And ill pick out something for you to wear nothing like that skimpy little skirt of yours there." Sasuke said smiling the entire time,

Naru frowned as Sasuke walked off. Her own girlfriend essentially just made fun of her hair, called her clumsy, insulted her weight, smell, and fashion sense. Even thought Sasuke told her what to wear anyway.

Naru spent the next two and a half hours getting ready. She showered, curled her hair nice and cute, painted her nails a girly blue, and used some very fancy perfume Sasuke was nice enough to give her.

Sasuke had laid out Naru's outfit for the evening. A pretty white and blue floral dress and a pair of five inch heels.

Naru slipped into the dress and got into the heels. She hated the heels so much but Sasuke told her she should wear them more.

She put on some cute light lipstick and went to see Sasuke.

Sasuke was laying on the couch flipping through channels on the TV.

Sasuke turned to see Naru. "Took you long enough."

Naru was carefully moving down the steps being extra careful due to her lack of skill in heels.

"Don't trip klutz." Sasuke said laughing at Naru.

"You made me wear the dumb heels. Why do I have to wear these?" Naru whined.

"You need to look nice and cute for me parents and I like you like that." Sasuke said slowly getting up.

"Are you going to change?" Naru asked seeing Sasuke was wearing the same outfit from before.

"Nah they're my parents who cares." Sasuke said picking up her keys and motioning for Naru to follow.

Naru mumbled angrily and followed stumbling a bit in her heels.

Naru realized she was still not taller than Sasuke even in the dumb heels.

They walked towards Sasuke's car and Naru went for a bold move. "Sasu-Chan can I pretty please drive your car just this once." Naru pleaded.

Sasuke looked at Naru for a moment. She then just started laughing. "Knowing your driving skills you'll just crash my car. So no sorry honey." Sasuke said slipping into the driver's seat still giggling.

Naru frowned and got into the passenger's side of the slick little sport car.

Sasuke was about to light up a cigarette once again when Naru had quite enough of Sasuke's smoking. "No No No don't light that stupid thing you're the one who told me to wear perfume don't make me smell like smoke. Please just this once for me."

Sasuke sighed. "Fine fine just for you. But you owe me. You're so needy Naru." She said throwing out the cigarette.

Naru smiled and leaned over kissing Sasuke on the cheek. "Love you." She whispered.

"Of course you do." Sasuke responded as she started the car.

The entire ride was Sasuke lecturing Naru on how to act. "Don't talk to dad unless he asks you something. When you greet him be sure to be very nice and gracious. And don't eat too much you'll look like a pig and I already told you I think you're looking pudgy." Things along that line.

When they got there Sasuke was practically dragging Naru to the door.

The Uchiha mansion was so grand and imposing it never seemed happy to Naru.

They were greeted at the door by a maid who ever so kindly greeted Sasuke not even glancing at Naru.

They were led to the dining room where Sasuke's father was sitting at the head of the large table.

He rose at the sight of his daughter. "Sasuke how very nice to see you. I do wish you would visit more."

"Hi daddy where's mom?"

"Oh your mother is at the spa she was complaining about crow's feet or something. You know how she denies aging." He said smiling at his daughter. He then glanced over at Naru. "Oh I see your still dating little Naru." He said sighing and sitting back down.

Naru nodded at him happily. "Nice to see you Mr. Uchiha. Thank you ever so much for inviting me over." She said ever so nicely.

"Well to be painfully honest I didn't invite you. I invited my daughter."

"Daddy be nice." Sasuke said brushing off the comment.

Sasuke sat at the opposite side of the table with Naru at one of the middle seats.

The talking and eating was civil for a while until the conversation turned to Sasuke's relationship.

"Now Sasuke I think you and I can both admit this little waste of time relationship has run its course right? To be blunt can't you just move on and date someone respectable?" Mr. Uchiha said rather cruelly.

"You don't think Naru is someone respectable to date daddy?" Sasuke replied uncaringly.

Naru frowned and looked down at her meal. As per Sasuke's request she barely touched it.

Mr. Uchiha sighed. "Let's be honest your just wasting your time. Why can't you just date someone what actually has some kind of future instead of this worthless little tramp!" He shouted.

Sasuke stood up. "Dad I want you to understand this, you can think what you want about Naru, act as you like but nobody, not even you calls my Naru worthless. Come on Naru were going home." Sasuke said walking away from the table. Naru trailing stumbling in her heels and out of shock.

You see Sasuke was mean. She insulted Naru. She embarrassed Naru in front of her friends well actually in front of Sasuke's friends Sasuke didn't let her hang out with her friends anymore. Sasuke was constantly demanding and bitchy with Naru. But right here at this moment Sasuke showed one of the reasons Naru loved Sasuke. Because when Naru and people pushed her around, Sasuke stood up for Naru.

A/N: Well yeah there you go a happy go lucky ending right? Well not really. I really like writing this story so please please tell me what you think. And I'll see you guys next time.

Also im reviving the poll on my profile. Basically I list my stories and you vote which one I update.

So vote, review, etc.

Until next time. - Miya


End file.
